The Silent Voice of Love
by InuyeshinSF
Summary: This is a oneshot Smut made by Inuyeshin alone, Its a Kagome x Inuyasha pairing and done pretty well in my opinion. So please be nice and read and review! Ty!


**_The Silent Voice Of Love_**

**By:Inuyeshin**

Having been traveling for nearly 2 hours since temporarily seperating from Shippo,

Sango, and Miroku walking along the vast meadows within the Feudal Era of

Japan both Inuyasha and Kagome decided to take a long break from their

goal of searching for the enemy that they've fought against and tried to kill

countless times though with little success being that of the evil Naraku.

Kagome looks for a good place to sit and oddly enough finds a tree standing

out from most based on the shade it provides from the sun as well as the fact

it wasn't surrounded by several trees as should be, just merely isolated alone

within one single location. She walks slowly to it sitting down leaning back

against it looking to the hanyou who she has always traveled with ever since

the first day she came into this time period. She went deep into thought

thinking back on the many times he had saved her over more than just being

concern for a friend yet, then looks down sighing closing her eyes releasing

that he may never admit his feelings whether he cared for her deeply or not

which greatly hurt her as she had to endure pain with this patience.

Having watched her walk towards the tree the wind suddenly passes by moving

his white long hair in a smooth motion as he enjoyed the feeling of the breeze and

enjoyed the company of Kagome even more even though he is too stubborn to

ever admit it. Continuing to watch the girl he cared for deeply he noticed her seeming

disturbed by something and walks to her with his arms crossed trying to appear

as normal as possible without giving away much emotion which is how he is usually

towards most. He walks to her moving to her right and presses his back against

the tree as well still standing as he looked at her face. "What's wrong, is a break

not good enough for you?.., it was only a short walk for crying out loud so I don't

see why you have any reason to complain! hmph" he says knowing he is putting

himself at risk with Kagome, but feels it might be the only way to get her to

express herself since he is barely capable of revealing to much of a sympathetic or

caring side.

She sighs once more thinking Inuyasha is being insensitive and making foolish

assumptions which usually upsets her then she opens her eyes looking at the hanyou

still quite depressed. "No Inuyasha...I'am tired, but not because of the walking...

it's just...nevermind you wouldn't understand..." she says thinking even if she

tried to tell him her feelings it would be difficult for him to express any he possibly

had for her, for after all despite everything they had gone through and all she had

done to try to help him as he did her their was still one person who she could never

win against in terms of competing for the hanyou's heart being that of Kikyo who

she is the reincarnation of.

"Keh is that so, fine then I don't care you want to handle your own problems by

yourself than you can deal with it yourself, I have other things to do anyway at

the moment like finding Naraku see you when I get back and hopefully your won't

be crying or sobbing like a baby!" he quickly turns from her rather hurt and upset

inside though keeps a tough appearance up to show that he had shifted his focus

from her to searching for that of his evil nemesis again as he ran from her into

the depths of a nearby forest eventually no longer being able to be seen by her

giving his speed.

Knowing that her words may have upset her she has both her hands temporarily

cover her face as she blames herself for him going now thinking she may have

been the one to have acted stupid this time. As much as it bothered her that he

was gone at the moment, a thought that Inuyasha might indeed leave her for Kikyo

one day was something she could not bare and being alone this way alone deepened

her depression as it gave her to much time to think to herself. She rises and begins

to run the path the hanyou took as she wanted to apologize for behavior and

thought that atleast being with him could take her mind away from such thoughts

which disturbed her, for whenever she is around him she feels comfort and happiness

despite the many arguements they have at certain times.

Having left sometime ago he stands on top of a cliff he found close by getting a good

view of the area infront of him consisting mainly of forests with two rivers distant from

each other one in the east and west while mountains of high peaks being straight

ahead of him. Even with this rare view infront of him it still could not satisfy or make

him feel the slightest bit of happiness considering he could not get over the way

Kagome acted today. He began to think through what could have bothered her so

much, was it that she was dissapointed they were unable to find Naraku on their

search..no that couldn't be it he thought. He continued to think about what could

have bothered her yet anything he thought of deep inside he felt and knew that

it wasn't anything he could easily help her with for it involved him as well and

the only way he could calm her or cheer her up would be for him to confess

his own feelings which he was not ready to do or even admit to himself that

he should do it, for indeed the idea that he must remain loyal to Kikyo at all

cost would prevent him from doing so...after all she did die for him something

Kagome could never do.

The more she ran the faster her pace got as she desperately wanted to see

and speak to Inuyasha again. While running thoughts continued to race

through her mind that maybe she herself was being selfish with her feelings for

if she really cared about Inuyasha as much as she said she'd be happy with

whatever decision he made whether he chooses her or Kikyo. Coming to

terms with this only encourages her to reach Inuyasha even more and she

finally does seeing him on the cliff standing before him as she held onto her

knees benting slightly to pant and catch her breath. "Inuyasha...I'm...sor..."

before she could finish what she had wanted to say the look in Inuyasha's eyes

forced her to stop. She was terrified by the look in his eyes to continue for they

spoke out clearly to her...they were eyes of sympathy, but not that of love...it

was as if right then and their he had said the words she had not wanted to hear

being that of, "I'm sorry Kagome...I can't be with you..." She begins to back

away slowly with her head down having lost sight of her resolve earlier going

back into her sorrowful state as she believed she was not strong enough to

handle this rejection if it was one.

Having noticed a fearful expression at first before her current sorrowful one

he slowly moved towards her trying to reach out to her and comfort her

physically where he had failed to do so through words. As he moved towards

her his eyes would not change though to him it represented not what Kagome

had interpreted, but something else. To him this feeling reflected through his

eyes that of being denied a love of unlimited possibilities because of many

obstacles whether the fact he was a hanyou, still loyal to Kikyo, or anything

else that got inbetween them. "Kagome..." he would only say her name

feeling he does not have the right to force her to accept his the comfort he

is offering since it is because of him that she suffers as much as she is right

now which he can feel within his soul.

Trying to hold back her tears she quickly turns from him prepared to run

away back into the forest as she could barely hold back her feelings any

longer until a blue one eye demon the size of Inuyasha suddenly appeared

before her and lunged for her without warning trying to devour her out

of hunger. In response she screamed loudly as she knew she couldn't

move quickly enough before the demon reaches her.

Having picked up it's scent already though was caught up in his moment

with Kagome to pay to much attention to it, the hanyou quickly pushes

Kagome aside sending her to the ground as the blue demon had pushed

him back far with his sheer force instead and they both tumbled over the

cliff falling down below the great height of it making it difficult for Inuyasha

to figure out how to avoid landing and possibly either dying or getting hurt

while at the sametime how to defeat the demon as well.

Kagome quickly runs to the edge of the cliff looking down frightened

wondering if the person she loved so much was safe though she could no

longer tell given a mist below prevented her from seeing whether Inuyasha

had fallen to his death or not which she had hope did not happen with all

of her being. "Inuyasha!" she could only yell out feeling helpless

at the moment to do anything and blames herself for putting Inuyasha's life

at risk again for her sake.

Thinking quickly he gets free from the demons grip and pushes him downwards

before drawing the Tetusaiga and using the main technique being that of his wind

scar destroying the demon completely then sheathes his sword as fast as he could

noticing that he was almost at the bottom of the cliff and given how much he has

fallen even being a hanyou wouldn't save him. He forces his body as much as

possible towards the cliff grabbing onto what he thought would be a rock to hold

his weight and grips it tightly before being able to use his legs to move from one

rock to another within the cliff which was simple making him grateful he was

infact a hanyou before reaching Kagome completely not showing sighs of panting

or wounds in the slightest bit even though his hand did hurt abit. "What an annoying

demon you'd think they'd learn by now not to do anything stupid while I'm around!"

he says not making a big deal out of this and sparing Kagome the guilt by not

blaming her.

"Inuyasha...are you hurt?..." gets concern appreciating what he is doing, but knows

that he must have been injured in someway by the ordeal.

"Don't be stupid Kagome I'm fine, after all you should know by now I've been through

much worse than this, you really shouldn't worry so much!" He says wiping away the

dirt that got on his kimono by the cliff.

She quickly goes to him and hugs him tightly having been worried about him beyond

words feeling that she was being stupid for her thoughts today. Not because she was

wrong about them for she will always continue to fight for Inuyasha's love and affection,

but for the reason that she didn't think to much of what he really does with her and what's

at stake for him everytime he risks his own life for her without hesistation. "Inuyasha I'm

sorry...please forgive me for being selfish..." she says crying into him burying her head

into his chest.

"Kagome..." his eyes being to change not to that of sympathetic or sorrow eyes, but rather

those that reflected care and love in all aspects as he held her tightly close to him.

"Kagome theirs something you should know..." he says seriously as he felt that perhaps

he himself was wrong in believing that being with Kagome is impossible for since how

would he know if he was never willing to try and how would he ever be happy if he did

not follow through with his feelings. "I've made my decision I know it may have taken

awhile, but I think you might want to know that..." before he could finish he was cut

off as Kagome had placed her two closests fingers by her thumb in her right hand at the

center of his lips.

She moved her face away from his chest still in his embrace with his arms around her

which made her feel happiness beyond words, as she looked directly into his eyes

with a smile. "You do not need to say anything more Inuyasha...just being with you

like this is more than I could ever ask for...and believe me I'am happy" she says

given a more cutely and beautiful smile than her usual casual ones while around him.

"Kagome..." he smiled as well staring into her eyes realizing another thing of why he

had loved her so much being that she herself would never force him to accept

unhappiness if he is unsure for she cares about his happiness beyond anything else

making him appreciate even more the depths of her love for him as his just grows

even more stronger while his heart continues to soften as her kindness was a force

he felt he could not live without. Understanding this he tries to bring her closer to

him and suddenly without any signs of restraint or hesistation he closes his eyes

and moves his head closer to hers to try and make that simple contact that he

desired from her which wasn't neccessary, but which aided in proving that their

feelings were indeed true.

Noticing him moving towards her she blushes abit nervous to go along with it

at first, but then looks deep inside herself recalling her feelings of love for him and

grasps the idea that she herself had wanted this for sometime and now that it is

here perhaps their happiness can feeling come as they can finally admit how they

feel for each other and never have to keep it a secret again. She closes her eyes

and moves towards Inuyasha finally making contact with his lips which was beyond

that of a mere passionate kiss given that it had taken a great deal of time and effort

to reach this moment, but now that it's finally here both she and him intend to take

advantage of it entirely.

Hence this day was quite meaning to that of the hanyou and the young girl from

another time for now that this day has finally arrived, happiness can no longer

be prevented or suppressed only enjoyed. At last it can finally be said that the

silent voice of love has finally spoken up and come out in the open...


End file.
